Valentine's Ball
by Izzy-chan
Summary: Done for the Fire and Ice Valentine's Day Challenge. Ron and Draco are forced to be each other's dance partners and a scene in the prefects bathroom. Fluffy and probably rated higher than it should be.


1Fire and Ice's Valentine's Day Challenge

9. Students at Hogwarts are sorted into pairs for dance classes. A Ball has been organized in which all Wizarding School students worldwide will attend. So as not to embarrass the Ministry, dance classes have been scheduled for all senior students. Draco and Ron have been in the schools hospital after an argument got out of hand and find themselves forced to be each others partner as punishment.

14. Prefects Bathroom...need I say more.

My first challenge fic! Kinda' quickly written. I hope it's okay!

WARNING: MALE/MALE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowlings, not me...duh!

Valentine's Ball (lame title yes?)

xxx

"WHAT!"

Ron Weasley's appalled screech echoed against the infirmary's walls.

"Sorry mate," Harry sheepishly replied.

"But...but..." Ron sputtered, at a loss for words to convey his horrified thoughts.

He had just been told that all senior students were being required to take ballroom dancing, which he hated. But the worst discovery was learning the name of who was to be his dance partner.

Draco Malfoy.

And on top of that, partners for class were required to dance together at a ball hosting all the Wizarding schools worldwide.

"Couldn't you have done something?" Ron asked. "Anything?"

"You were the only two not present at class and we had to choose then," Hermione explained, then frowned. "If you hadn't let him get to you then this wouldn't be an issue."

It was true.

Only days before Ron and Draco had dueled. It was vicious, and over an insignificant matter that Ron couldn't even remember. It had landed them both in the infirmary for a week. Now on his day of release, he gets the news that he and his enemy would have to spend more time together, in close contact no less.

He sighed as he walked with his best friends. This had turned into a rather rotten evening. It couldn't get worse than this.

Draco Malfoy proved him wrong.

"Weasel, did you hear the news? I'm protesting against this." Even though he was a good head shorter than Ron, he somehow managed to look down his pointed nose at him. "I wouldn't want your dirty hands on me."

Ron's face turned crimson.

"Sure you don't Malfoy," Harry was the one to retort, dragging Ron away.

Ron's jaw and fists were clenched in anger.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Hermione questioned. "Really! You'd think after seven years there would be a bit more maturity!"

"I am mature!" Ron declared.

And just got snickers from his friends.

xxx

The first dance class was that afternoon. Madame Gutry and Sir Hugo were professional dance instructors hired by Dumbledore to teach the class. They were both middle-aged, annoyingly cheerful, and very into the passion of dance.

"Get vith your partners everyone," Madame Gutry clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

Ron reluctantly edged towards Malfoy, apprehensive and with more than a little dread.

"The main element of dance is connection. You need a strong connection with your partner." Sir Hugo, took Madame Gutry in his arms. "Now hold your partner, feel each others bodies, so close, almost touching." His hands were slowly stroking over Madame Gutry's sides.

Ron moved to put his hands on Malfoy's waist.

"What do you think you're doing Weasley?"

"Ummmm...I'm doing what we're told to do."

Draco shook his head. "This is the way it's going to be." He put his hands on Ron's waist.

"What? I'm not gonna be the woman!"

"And why exactly shouldn't you be?"

"I'm taller than you, besides, you're girly," Ron retorted.

Draco appeared a bit miffed over the references. "Well, I already know all these dances. I know for a fact that you have the ability of a lumbering baboon, so I will lead."

"I've never seen you dance Malfoy, I don't believe you."

Draco sniffed, "A proper pure-blood has dance lessons from childhood. There are the society balls to consider. Oh, I forgot, your family is too poor to attend high society functions."

Ron pushed Draco away from him. "Don't ever..."

"Vhat iz going on here?" Madame Gutry. "Are you boyz having a lover'z quarrel?"

"What!"

"Oh do shut up Weasley," Draco turned to the woman. "Nothing is the matter."

Malfoy surprised Ron, by putting his hands on Ron's hips and pulling him close. He gave a charming smile to Madame Gutry.

"That iz very good boyz," she smiled back before checking on other students progress.

"Why didn't you correct her?" Ron hissed against Malfoy's ear.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you. Why didn't you tell her that we weren't lovers?"

"Because we know we're not," Draco stated as if it was the simplest concept in the world. "Does it really matter?"

Before Ron could reply, Madame Gutry clapped her hands.

"Beautiful my sveets. Nov ve vill try some muzic."

"No dancing yet, just feel the music in each other's bodies, sway with the beat," Sir Hugo added, showing what he wanted with Madame Gutry.

Easy enough, Ron thought to himself.

And it was easy. Easy for him to forget who was in his arms, and just sway with the music. It was actually pretty relaxing.

"Don't fall asleep on me Weasel."

Malfoy's unusually gruff voice brought Ron back to the present. He realized that he was leaning on Malfoy a bit, and was close to drifting off.

"Good class, very good," Madame Gutry complimented.

"Now it's time for some simple, basic steps." Sir Hugo and Madame Gutry demonstrated.

That looks easy enough, Ron thought again.

But this time it wasn't so easy.

It didn't help that Draco was perfect at it, stepping with the right foot at the right time. It made Ron feel big and clumsy and incredibly relieved when the class came to an end.

As they were leaving, Madame Gutry stopped them. "You boyz are doing vell, but I think you may need a tinzy bit more practice, yes?"

"Of course Madame," Draco was all suave and charming.

When they left the room, Ron sputtered. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Malfoy raised a slender eyebrow.

"Nevermind."

The eyebrow hitched higher.

"So, when do you want to practice."

"Never," Draco sighed. "Tomorrow, seven o'clock, Quidditch pitch. And don't be late." With that, Draco turned on his heel and stalked away.

Ron watched him go, so focused, he jumped when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Ron turned. "Oh yeah, I just spent the better part of an hour dancing with Malfoy, I'm just great."

"Poor you. It wasn't that horrid was it?" Hermione asked.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about," Harry retorted. "How could it be anything but horrid?"

"Let's just go," Ron grumbled. He didn't want to talk about it.

xxx

Whenever Ron was dreading something, time seemed to move so slowly, dragging on, so he'd be forced to think about it even longer and worry more. So when the time came for him to meet Malfoy, the walk to the Quidditch pitch seemed longer than ever.

Malfoy was there early, his designer robes blowing in the wind, hair swept back, wisps carried on the breeze. His profile was facing Ron, and Ron found his gaze captivated by the sight, the sun setting behind the casually standing figure.

Then Malfoy had to turn and open his mouth.

"Weasel, late as usual."

"Oh shove it Malfoy. Let's just get this over with," Ron grumbled.

Draco nodded, pointing his wand at a music box. The music magically floated out and they began to practice.

xxx

"No Weasley! You bumbling oaf! Don't step then!"

That had been a common phrase out of Malfoy's mouth that entire week. They had been meeting every night at the Quidditch pitch, trying to get their steps right.

Madame Gutry and Sir Hugo just shook their heads at the boys, watching them squabble.

"Maybe you should try to let Mr. Veasley lead?" Madame Gutry suggested.

"I think not," Malfoy sniffed indignantly.

"Okay dear." She gave them a look that clearly said they weren't getting anywhere.

At the end of class, Malfoy hissed in Ron's ear "We will practice tonight."

Ron rolled his eyes. He had already known that they would be. He didn't care. He was already getting flack from the Gryffindors. They all teased him about dating Malfoy.

That night, Ron reluctantly went to the Quidditch pitch, Seamus's catcalls following him. Malfoy was already there as usual.

They attempted the simplest dance they learned and just could not do it.

"You're hopeless Weasley! The ball is coming up and I don't want to be made a fool of because of you!"

"I'm sorry." Ron sighed, frustrated. "Malfoy, maybe I should try to lead."

"I don't see why that would make a difference," Malfoy stubbornly set his jaw.

"Just humor me. No one's here to see."

After a long pause, Malfoy grudgingly allowed Ron's hands to touch his waist, drawing him close. They began to dance with the music.

And something in Ron's head clicked.

They were dancing, and they were doing it right.

Ron couldn't help smiling, looking down into Malfoy's surprised silvery eyes. And suddenly he realized how close they were, how Draco's lips were parted and looked so soft. He could feel Draco's warm breath on his face, the slow movement of his hips under his hand. Then Ron realized that they had stopped moving, just standing in each other's arms, lips mere centimeters apart.

Then with a sharp intake of breath, Draco turned away.

"Well, that was good. I expect it will be better next time," Malfoy drawled as he gathered his things. With one last look at Ron, he turned on his heel and strode quickly to the castle.

"That was odd," Ron whispered, watching him leave.

xxx

After the session at the Quidditch pitch, Ron was incredibly tense, and his friend's gibes weren't helping matters.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who felt his pain. "Leave Ron alone," she yelled at Seamus after a particularly distasteful joke about Ron and Malfoy and chocolate syrup.

"I'm taking a bath," Ron stated, grabbing a towel and heading to the prefect's bathroom. That was one of the perks of being a prefect, having the ability to escape to the private bathroom, where none of his friends could go unless he invited them. He was so tense, the thought of a warm bubble bath sounded like the best thing in the world.

He stripped, wrapping the towel around his waist and entering the bathing area. He was quite floored when he spotted Draco Malfoy's smooth pale form already in the water.

If Malfoy was surprised to see him there, he didn't show it. He only said, "It's about time you came down here to bathe. You're starting to smell like our Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"Are you almost done Malfoy?" Ron asked curtly, annoyed that where he came to relax was invaded by his cause of tension.

"Mmmmm...Not quite." Malfoy's tone was smooth, with sadistic undertones.

Ron waited patiently, shifting from foot to foot. After ten minutes, he just couldn't take it anymore. He threw off his towel and stepped in the water. The water felt so good, so warm and relaxing. Ron felt like closing his eyes and sleeping.

Malfoy smirked, his eyes twinkling strangely in the dim light.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"You wanted to kiss me."

"What!"

"On the Quidditch pitch. You wanted to kiss me."

"Malfoy..."

"Don't even try to deny it. It's only human of you, seeing as I am gorgeous and completely out of your league." Malfoy stretched out along the edge of the tub.

"Malfoy..."

"I don't mind if you look. I like to be looked at."

"I don't want to look at you!"

"Don't you?" Malfoy glided through the water, close to Ron, leaning in and...

Ron awoke with a start, sloshing water out of the tub. It had been a dream. Malfoy was giving him a strange look from across the tub.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep Weasley?"

Red colored Ron's face. "What?"

Malfoy just smirked, rising from the water, and Ron couldn't help looking at the well shaped body in front of him. Draco Malfoy might be a total prat, but he was gorgeous, pale perfection in front of Ron's eyes.

"Have a good bath, Weasley," Malfoy said in parting.

Ron's head dropped on the edge of the tub. Maybe he could just drown himself now. Yep, that sounded like a plan.

xxx

The next few weeks were hectic, preparing for the Valentine's Day Ball. Ron was dreading it more than ever. For the nights since their dancing breakthrough, he had been plagued by dreams of Draco Malfoy, erotic ones.

He had never ever been attracted to males, only females. But there was just something about Malfoy...he couldn't explain it. All he knew was he didn't want to feel the attraction.

That night after their usual dance practice, Draco surprised Ron by asking, "Do you own proper dress robes for the ball? I won't be seen with someone wearing something as ridiculous as what I've seen you wear at the other balls."

"I don't own anything else." The words 'I can't afford them' were unsaid, but seemed to be hanging in the air.

"Tomorrow meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at three," Draco started to walk away.

"What?"

"We're going robe shopping."

"But Malfoy, you know..."

Malfoy looked into Ron's eyes. "I know," was all he said before he kept walking.

xxx

The next day, Ron spent the day with Harry and Hermione, but kept drifting to Malfoy. They hadn't been fighting as much lately, yes there were still unfriendly jibes, but the air had been cleared. They hadn't spoken about it, hadn't gotten to know each other or any deep dark secrets, it just seemed to settle itself.

Harry and Hermione had both noticed the change, but Ron couldn't explain it. They were surprised when Ron said he had to go meet Malfoy.

"Do you want us to come too mate?" Harry asked.

"No. You two have fun."

When Ron entered the Leaky Cauldron, he was surprised to see Malfoy sitting alone, no bodyguards or Slytherin flunkies.

Malfoy turned to him, "Punctual as usual Weasley," he drawled.

"I'm not late."

"You're exactly two minutes and twenty three seconds late. Come on, let's go."

They went to Madame Maulkin's robe shop. Ron had only been in there a few times, and it was never to buy anything for himself. It was too expensive for his family to afford much.

Draco got the attention of a fitter, and had Ron fitted for tailor made robes. Ron felt awkward and embarrassed through the entire process. He'd never had robes made just for him before. Draco cooly instructed him on how to stand, and the fitter helped.

"Such a well shaped man you are, Mr. Weasley," Juan, the fitter, commented. "Such long legs, narrow waist and broad shoulders, and these arms," Juan ran his hand down Ron's biceps, causing him to blush.

"Juan, please get to measuring the client," Malfoy instructed.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," Juan pouted a bit, but returned his attention to his work.

When the process was finished, Malfoy paid, handing Ron the box of robes.

"Now you will look semi-acceptable for the ball," Malfoy commented as they walked out of the store together.

"Malfoy..."

Malfoy turned to him. "Don't say anything Weasley. You must understand, I did this for my appearance sake not yours."

But Ron had a strange feeling that Draco was lying.

xxx

The night of the Ball came quicker than Ron expected it to. The Gryfindor boys all got ready together.

"Wow, those are some nice robes. Did your boyfriend pay for them?"

"Seamus, it's getting old, so why don't you shut up." It took all of his willpower not to slam his fist into Seamus's grinning Irish face.

"I was just joking. You've been turning into such a wanker lately. I think it's because of the company you keep now."

Ron just stormed out of the common room. He didn't want to deal with this shit. Harry started to follow him, but Ron told him to go back. He wanted time alone. To cool down and think.

He found himself walking to the gardens. He could hear the band warming up in the Great Hall. As he turned the corner, he saw Malfoy there, looking up at the night sky. With the moonlight hitting his face, he looked ethereal, glowing against his dark robes.

Ron stepped on a twig, snapping it and causing Draco to turn towards him.

"Weasley," Malfoy greeted, his eyes appraisingly running over Ron's form. "The robes fit well."

"Yes," Ron smoothed a hand down his sleeve. "Is this the part where I say how lovely you look tonight?"

Draco's lips quirked up in what could almost qualify as a smile. "Oh please do."

"I don't have to say anything."

Draco's eyebrow raised.

"You already know how gorgeous you are."

"Yes, but I don't know how gorgeous you think I am."

Ron didn't know what to say to that.

Draco stepped closer to him. "Do you remember that time in the bath?"

Ron nodded.

"It's true. I do like it when you look at me. All your emotions show on your face, in your eyes." He looked into Ron's eyes. "And I know what you're thinking."

"Malfoy..."

"Do you want to dance? I can hear the music from here."

And Ron didn't know why, but he put his arms around Malfoy and they danced.

xxx (The End)

Ehhhhh...It's choppy, I hope not too bad. I wanted to write more, but it just wanted to end there and I couldn't persuade it otherwise. Maybe I'll write a sequel.


End file.
